Walking On Sunshine
by Owl Emporium
Summary: But she knew everything was going to be alright. She knew eventually, they'd both get what the wanted, what they needed. Because she knew, things will change eventually. Sarah/Chuck.


**Author's Note: **I decided to givethis a shot. I know, it totally sucks. Just...don't mention it in the reviews, and if you do, do so nicely. And yes, there's alot of Disney here. My iPod needs something else...

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over._

_Do ten of these, then post them._

* * *

_**Change - Taylor Swift**  
Sarah/Chuck; Sarah's POV._

It happened again and again. She denied, he got hurt. She got hurt.

It was the ongoing game between them that never seemed to end. Forever going, never stopping. Going faster and faster until they eventually crashed, splitting into pieces. Then they got right back up again, and started all over.

She saw the longing in his eyes whenever he would see a normal couple. Normal. She laughed bitterly. They had so many things going aganst them, so many walls in between them. They seemed impossible to be broken down.

But she knew everything was going to be alright. She knew eventually, they'd both get what the wanted, what they _needed_.

Because she knew, things will change eventually.

* * *

_**On the Line - Demi Lovato (feat. Jonas Brothers)  
**Chuck/Sarah; Chuck's POV._

They were both at fault here. She hurt him, he got tired of it. He did something about it, then she got hurt.

They both knew they were wrong. They both knew that doing what they thought was best would protect themselves was possibly the worst thing to do.

Their love was the most beautiful thing they had both ever experienced. It was beautiful for that single moment in time, when she was finally completely his, and he was hers.

Their love was destined to fall, crash to the ground.

He gave his wife a fake smile. He wondered where she was.

Little did he know, she did too.

* * *

_**Walking On Sunshine - Katrina and the Waves**  
Chuck/Sarah; Sarah's POV._

She smiled at Johnny sadly.

"He'll come home soon, honey," she replied.

He seemed to accept this, and nodded. She turned back to her book. Moments later, she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"What is it now, Johnny?"

The four-year-old boy with bright blue eyes and curly, brown hair looked at his mother sadly.

"Why is daddy always gone?" he asked sadly.

She stopped, and opened her mouith to reply, only to find no words coming out. She sighed, and picked up the little boy.

"Your daddy has a job to do, sweetie," she finally said.

"Like Uncle Casey?" he asked.

She grimaced. "Like Uncle Casey."

She didn't love that Chuck was out there, doing God knows what. She could imagine though; not long ago was she doing the same.

She kissed Johhny's head tenderly. "Don't worry honey. He's going to stop and come home again and never ever leave."

The little boys eyes lit up. "Really, mommy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said. "Now, how about you help me wake up your sister?"

The little boy nodded, smiling brightly, reminding her of his father. She laughed, happy because she finally had the life she had always wanted, with the man she loved.

She couldn't wait until he got home, where he would stay. Forever.

* * *

_**Because of You - Kelly Clarkson**  
Sarah/Chuck; Sarah's POV._

She wouldn't be like her father.

That's what she told herself when she joined the agency. Because of him, she pushed herself to forget her childhood. She tried to redeem herself, redeem everything he (and she) had done. She had long ago realized that his mistakes were his, not hers. But yet, she couldn't find herself to stop.

Sometimes, when things got too overwhelming, or she liked a town a lot and they left, she cried. She wouldn't cry in front of him, because he knew he would see it as a weakness. She knew he loved her; he loved him too. But because of him, she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone.

Except Chuck.

He has turned her life around completely. He had changed her.

Because of her father, she was afraid of trusting someone, fearing she will be lied to, betrayed like all those times she done so. She remembered as a child, how she had lied to countless strangers, acting as the sweet inoccent little girl, who had broken her arm, sprained her writs, or twisted her ankle.

Because of Chuck, she found herself trusting again.

* * *

_**Chemicals React - Aly & AJ**  
Sarah/Chuck; Sarah's POV._

He made her feel disoriented. Out of her element, out of her comfort zone.

"What the hell do you want form me Sarah?" he exclaimed angrily.

Her eyes narrowed. "I want you to act professionally, Chuck. You have to understand, we just can't."

He sighed exasperatedly, and with speed she didn't know he posessed, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body into his. She gasped, the feeling of his body so close felt good. Too good.

She struggled to get away, but he was stronger then he looked.

"Tell me you don't feel this Sarah," he whispered.

Instead of denying everythinging, like she usually did, she found herself grabbing his neck, forcefully pushing her lips onto his.

And just like that, the chemicals reacted. She knew they weren't supposed to be doing this; it was against the rules.

She couldn'tbring herself to mind.

* * *

_**Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson**  
Chuck/Sarah, men. Sarah/Bryce; Sarah's POV._

She had loved Bryce, in a way.

He took the time to ring her in, and eventually, she fell for his charms. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

But since he had left, she had done better. Now she had Chuck, and nothing he ever did was going to make her want to go back to him.

Nothing.

She loved Chuck, much more than she ever loved him, and that wasn't gonna change. Since he had left, her life has changed drastically.

She couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**Only Hope - Mandy Moore**  
Sarah/Chuck; Sarah's POV._

He was her only hope.

In the world of espionage, you never had anyone you could trust. Not completely. But Chuck; she could trust him.

She was living in a world filled with death, destruction, lies. A world that he was thrust into. He was who she leaned on.

She had finally given herself to him, tired of playing pretend, tiredof saying she didn't love him. She discovered that was the best decision of her life.

She loved to hear him sing. He had a wonderful voice, which was something not alotof people knew. He sang to her, about his dreams of hopes for the future. Hopes involving her and him. Together.

She knew it was far-fetched that anything of that nature was going to happen, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She simply closed her eyes, smiled, and prayed to God that his dreams came true.

That _their _dreams would come true.

* * *

_**Misery Business - Paramore**  
Sarah/Chuck, men. Chuck/Jill; Sarah's POV._

She looked at Jill Roberts and found herself feeling a twinge of...

Not jealousy. Definitively not jealousy.

She had to admit, Jill was beautiful. She was Chuck's type: Tall, dark-haired, beautiful. Intelligent.

But something about her was off. She didn't like her, and it wasn't just because she had broken Chuck's heart.

She couldn't be happier (yet devastated for Chuck) when she found out Jill Roberts was not who she seemed to be.

She couldn't help the smirk on her face or the smug tone in her voice.

"Chuck loves me, not you," Sarah said, knowing it would spite her.

Roberts glared at her. "That's not right. He loves me," she said fiercely. This was going to be fun.

Sarah simply sighed. "Sorry, but I've got him right where I want him." She put on an innocent face. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to brag," she said, causing Jill to glare at her angrily.

Really, it was too easy.

* * *

_**At Last - Etta James**  
Sarah/Chuck; Sarah's POV._

She had finally found someone. He was The One. The one she would hear all those stupid ignorant girls back in high school gush about.

The One. She found him and she wasn't about to let him go.

She smiled, looking up at the clear blue skies. She felt his arms envelope around her and she sighed happily. She had finally found what she wanted, the thing she had longed for.

She turned around, and kissed the curly-haired man softly. He smiled softly at her, and she felt herself fall for him, again.

She couldn't believe after all this time together, he could disarm her with a smile.

At last, she had found true love.

* * *

_**I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift**  
Chuck/Sarah; Sarah's POV._

With him, she found herself laughing herself silly. With him, she found herself enjoying things she had thought she never would, feeling feelings she had thought she had forgotten.

Sometimes, they didn't have to say anything. She was content lying net to him, his arm around her, pulling her closer.

She knew everything about him. He knew her as well as anyone.

When she was with anybody else, she couldn't find herself to be, well, herself. It was so hard; she was trained not to.

He was the only one who noticed.

She loved him, and he loved her, and that was the most important thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Huh, I only did two with Chuck's POV. I wanted to do it evenly...sorry. So, did they really suck as much as I thought they did? xD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!


End file.
